Teamhair
Summary: A Phyrrian interviews for a position with the UKT_Teamhair Cast: RTO-01A, Dement Air Date 2005.10.09 ? The Phyrrian, one of the few seen around Sivad, actually really the only one seen on Sivad for a while and by far the largest, staggering at 8 feet in heigh, can be seen monitoring vessels, having boredly visited various areas of the world. Built on his chest is the LTDF badge, furthering why the machine like alien is so far from the la Terra system. The machine sighs lightly, a mechanical noise that really drones and scares some of the Sivadian childern that move by and turns, It's arms pinned at it's sides as it begins to stalk back to the Independence Dome, Sivadian and other alien creatures alike surrounding him, but many keeping they're distance. The shadow of the UKT Teamhair lowers down upon the busy landing pad that affords enough space to fit hundreds of it's type. The Galtea type vessel takes a moment to secure its landing before white smoke is jettisonned out of the sides, from one of these funnels however, black smoke billows, looking rather unhealthy. A moment later, the flickering image of a hologram jumps forth from an opening hole in the front of the ship, a holoemitter being strangled through to display the words, 'Teamhair still hiring.' in bold red. Another hiss comes from underneath the ship as the airlock depressurises and a boarding ramp opens slowly. The Phyrrian stops, turning at the new sounds, watching the billowing smoke of white and black. Making it's way back over to the landing area; more now towards the shiny red words. RTO-01A stops, tilting himself down a bit and moves his hand through the hologram, tilting it's head forward, then backwards in aw of the hologram system... Even more so as it mutters "Interesting techinque and feat of technological status.. in enabling a graphical usage via... a see through imagry" It states, turning it's head and taking a few steps back as it moves to it's full height, no longer hunching as it stares at the Airlock and the boarding ramp, curious as to whom this ship .. and who the Teamhair is. The ramp slowly lowers, Dement currently standing on it with a datapad held in what might be considered a serious way. He has a stylus pen, ready to make notes on the current status of the ship. As the ramp shudders against the floor, he steps off and looks at the Phyrrian, cocking his head. The Phyrrian studies the Humanoid that stands before him "Humanoid, 5 feet, 2 inches" IT states lightly, staring.. really down at him "I am RTO-01A, Research Technical Operations, Protocol Droid." It states, it's hand moving outward rather quickly "I believe, it is custom of Humans to shake hands during introductions, is it not, sir?" It states, head cocking another direction, mimicing Dements movement. Dement grins and looks down at the hand before taking it rather carefully and shaking it. "Dement Herbie.." he says, withdrawing his hand and brushing hair from his face, "Can I help you?" RTO-01A shakes the mans hand lightly, trying hard not to grip to hard before turning on it's foot a bit, looking directly at the hologram. It's left hand moves through it again "This, device.. what is it called? I do not recall seeing it before, nor do I have it in my memory data banks." It states. If a machine could be Human, the reactions could be very similar to astonishment, curiousity and amused easily by this simply funny looking device. Dement watches carefully before walking over to the hologram and running a hand in front of the projector, "It's a self designed hologram.. Unlike other ones you might have seen it emits two beams that run diagonally, see." he aims a finger at a second holodevice a few feet below the other, waving a hand in front of it. The image dissapears. "One is just a shaft of light, with an image, the other sends out a beam that glows when conjected by certain shades of ultraviolet." he smiles, "If that's what you're asking. That's how I got it red, anyway, and it can't do much more than flat images." RTO-01A drones out a mechanical ahh, nodding it's head most likely in approval "the .. design is intriquing." It states before looking over the ship again, then it recalls it's reasoning for introducing itself "May I ask, Mr. Herbie, what is Teamhair? Do they design hair products, or possibly design wigs and then cargo them out to sell? Or is it that they go to planets to do peoples hair,.... hair stylists I believe is what those are called...." Dement laughs, shaking his head with his eyes tightly closed in a moment of humour. "No! The -Teamhair- is the name of the ship!" he wipes one cheek with a sniff before trying to control his laughter a moment, "The name is Gaelic, pronounced 'Taveer' or summink like that." he smirks, taking a deep breath in for a moment before looking at the hologram, "No, we're taking on board crew." RTO-01A ahs, nodding softly "I see. What kind of members are you seeking, Mr. Herbie" It states lightly, turning to glance at him once again. The machine hunches again in a arc, it's arms clasping behind it's back while it more or less stares at him, curiously. Dement thinks for a moment before shrugging, "Pretty mcuh all positions need filling at the moment. We've had a crew relapse and it ended up with just me and the captain running the vessel for the last two weeks." he presses something on his datapad and the hologram flickers for a moment before switching off and retrating back into the blast shields. RTO-01A nods it's mechanical head lightly "I do not have major skills that are need aboard a ship, however as a droid built more or less as a protocol and.. combat enabled in defensive needed situations, I can become useful.." Dement raises both eyebrows curiously, "Right?" he thinks for a moment before tapping his datapad again and sniffing, "So.. If you'd just like to list out all the skills you might consider useful, that'd be.. uh.. useful.." RTO-01A says, "Most known and common languages, sciences including chemistry, biology, mathematics.... comabt including unarmed combat, brawling, impromptu weaponry.. energy pistols.. non-lethal of course.."" Dement nods to himself before tapping some stuff onto his PDA, "Could you diagnose.. say... the chemical composition of Silithium Carbonate in the chemical reaction that causes it to emit high amounts of heat and energy, like they used in Rockhoppers?" he asks the droid carefully. RTO-01A nods it's head lighty "yes" Dement hrmms lightly before casting the droid a sceptical look, "And.. May I ask.. Why the hell would a phyrrian want to join the crew of a cargo ship?" RTO-01A says, "To learn about the trading ideals, customs currency and study more in engineering as well as technologies."" Dement grins for a moment before pulling his lips back into a tight look, "Very well. Sounds like you're genuine." he nods, "At least.. I have no idea, we had a phyrrian around before, I have no reason to turn you away if you want a trial position?" he looks up expectantly. RTO-01A nods "That sounds acceptable" Dement nods, "Alright. Well. Where's the baggage? You'll be shipping up with us for a few weeks I expect." RTO-01A cocks it's head "Baggage? I do not carry this, nor of need of it" Dement nods, "Alright then, climb aboard I suppose. I'll show you around the ship." RTO-01A nods his head lightly and begins to board the ship Dement walks up into the main airlock and the ramp slowly closes as he presses something on the datapad, "Just up that ladder there.. Hmm.. Actually it might be easier if you took the cargo route more often.. The ladder looks a little.. Uh.. Small.." he frowns. RTO-01A turns looking at him and suddenly.. shrinks down two feet (6 ft). He looks back at the staircase, tilting his head and begins to squeeze himself up the staircase. Dement watches carefully before shrugging, "That works too. Are you vacume resistant?" he ponders, following the droid up. RTO-01A says, "No, I am not, due to my natural build. I can be, in the future if I so choose to be designed and retrofitted to stay at a shorter six feet" Category:Classic Social Logs Category:Classic Phyrrian Logs